From Russia, with stands
by i'm not creative with username
Summary: Viktor Yuri Averin, talented street racer and gunslinger mysteriously gets a purple star on the base of his neck and also arrives in Japan during the 80's with the word heaven ringing in his ear.
1. Welcome to Japan, 1987

_Heaven_

A word that endlessly repeated in the Russian's head. But he couldn't focus on that. He needed to find out where the hell he was.

Viktor Yuri Averin

Nationality: Russian

Gender: Male

Height: 6'7

Weight: 186 lbs

Hair: Long and jet black

Eyes: Left is blue and right is green

Body: Wiry and thin

Blood Type: O-

Clothes: Black ushanka, brown duster, black turtleneck, black cargo pants, and black boots

Background: Viktor led an ordinary life. His family was middle class and he was generally antisocial, perfecting to talk to "army men". Viktor is a descent of Funny Valentine, with Valentine apparently seducing one of Viktor's ancestors. Viktor's life took a turn for the worse when his mother died, and his father came down with an illness, forcing him to find _"alternate" _methods of work. He eventually found himself behind of a steering wheel with a firm foot on the gas pedal. He was constantly hired by criminals as a getaway driver. He decided to become a drag racer due to the fact that it had a shorter prison sentence compared to being an accomplice in robberies. Eventually he heard of an arrow being sold in Italy by a criminal. Viktor bought the arrow as a good luck charm, he broke off the arrows shaft so he could wear the arrowhead like a necklace.

Stand: Moskau

Stand Type: Long/Close Range

Stand Stats

Power: B

Speed: C

Range: B

Durability: A

Precision: C

Potential: A

* * *

Moskau is the name of the stand wielded by Viktor Yuri Averin. It's appearance is a humanoid wearing a long black coat that covers it's body, the stand has deep and dark red skin. It has two main abilities. The first is summoning life-sized soldiers from history and being able to command them. It should be noted that each soldier has its' own personality roughly relating to it's time period and where it came from. Moskau's second ability is dimensional travel inherited from the late Funny Valentine, Moskau can also create a pocket dimension and bind it to something. Only Viktor and anything he has equipped can enter the pocket dimension.

* * *

\--

"God damnit." was all that escaped Viktor's mouth as he realized he was behind a large building. It's language was some sort of Asian language that he did not know. He walked to the front of the building, receiving many strange looks from many people. He quickly realized that it was a school. That's when he heard it. Noises of general chaos and the ever so familiar sound of smashing glass. Without thinking he ran to the source of the noises and kicked down the door. There he saw a tall man wearing a long black coat with a golden chain dangling from the man's stiffened collar. The man also had a peculiar hat that seemingly blended into his hair. The man was fighting a shorter man with a long, buttoned, green coat and cherry red hair.


	2. Making comrades by violence

Viktor trusted his gut feeling that the man in green was the enemy. Without missing a beat Viktor yelled out his stand's name and drew his suppressed Nagant 1895, a relic from his grandfather. Moskau sprung forth and a red cloud of fog surrounded the man in green only to dissipate. Roman legionnaires appeared where the fog once was, dressed in an unusual colour scheme of black and red.

Both men were seemingly in a state of shock and confusion over what happened. Viktor took advantage of this and yelled "Milites, pugna!". The legionnaires dropped their spears and took out their gladii. Shields held and gladii drawn they attempted to slash and stab at the man in the green. They delivered various wounds to his body. It was effective up until the man commanded his green stand to attack the legionnaires. His stand easily defeated most of them with an attack that was similar to a shotgun blast except the projectiles were emeralds.

The man in the black took advantage of the red haired man fighting off Ancient Roman soldiers and summoned his stand. He yelled out "Star Platinum!", his stand appeared instantly. A large human with deep purple skin, wearing a red scarf, golden shoulder pads, and a white loin cloth. Star Platinum punched the red haired man. The man was sent flying backwards denting the wall.

He quickly got up and tried to launch emeralds at the man in the black only for said emeralds to be deflected off of Star Platinum's arms. Viktor simply aimed his revolver at the man in the green's chest and fired. The green stand disappeared as it's user fell down to the ground. Viktor recalled the remaining legionnaires into Moskau. Red fog covered the men as they disappeared.

Viktor went to check the man in the greens pulse. He had a pulse but it was faint. He also saw a strange looking bulge of flesh on the man's forehead. The man in the black attempted to speak with him in the unknown language Viktor didn't understand so he resorted to using gestures instead. He pointed to himself and said "Viktor.", the man seemingly understood and pointed to hisself said "Jotaro".

Viktor tried to show Jotaro that the man was unconscious by crudely drawing the man asleep. Jotaro seemingly understood and gestured to take him and leave. Viktor agreed and took off his duster. In his duster's inner pocket was his portal to his pocket dimension. Viktor and anything that he is holding onto can enter. Jotaro was surprised when the man entered the pocket and eventually came out.

They quickly ran out of the building. Viktor followed Jotaro to Jotaro's home, a large traditional Japanese home. It was at the sight of the home that Viktor realized that he was in Japan. A small woman came out of the front door. She seemed surprised by Viktor. Jotaro said something that Viktor guessed was an insult. He was surprised by how the woman still spoke warmly to him.

Viktor eventually arrived to a smaller room where a older but tall man with resemblance to Jotaro was. There was also a man with dark skin who wore a long coat and had a necklace that connected to his ears. The older man spoke seemingly poor Japanese as he constantly used English words. From what Viktor picked up by the man's use of English was that he was Jotaro's grandfather and that he had knowledge of stands.

The man pointed to Viktor and asked Jotaro who he was in Japanese. "My name is Viktor Yuri Averin, gunslinger extraordinaire.", he said the last part with a small chuckle and a charismatic smile. "So you're a commie? Heh. The name's Joesph Joestar, head of Joestar Realty.". "I suppose I should introduce myself as well.", the dark skinned man said. "Muhammad Avdol, fortune-teller.". Avdol said. "Does Jotaro know English?", Viktor asked. "Yes, he does." Joseph replied. Viktor felt like a dumbass.

He reached into his duster's inner pocket and pulled out the green-clothed man. "I uh, saved your grandson from this stand user.". Not knowing what to say he allowed Jotaro to speak to him. Eventually it boiled down to Joseph talking about how the strange growth on the young man's forehead was a "flesh-bud", a colony of cells that mind-controlled the man.

Star Platinum removed the flesh-bud with Joseph using something called "hamon" to destroy it. Afterwards the man was bandaged for his gunshot wound and the cuts made by the legionnaires. The bullet thankfully didn't go all the way through and instead got stuck in the man's flesh. With Star Platinum pulling out the bullet. The man woke up. Staring at Jotaro.

He spoke in Japanese thanking Jotaro for saving him from a man named DIO. He also spoke to Viktor. He told him that he didn't hold any grudge against him. Viktor nodded in response. The man in green introduced himself. "Hello, I am Noriaki Kakyoin.".

Joseph spoke about how they needed to find and kill DIO. A vampire who's been haunting their bloodline. He then showed his birthmark to everyone, a purple star. That was when Viktor realized that he also had the same birthmark. He had no memory of there being a birthmark at the base of his neck though. He decided not to tell them that.

With all of the introductions being done, and the group's quest revealed they all decided to sleep

_To be continued._


	3. Heaven

_Heaven_

That was the word DIO thought of.

There was no other explanation, Jonathan's stand was a improvement of Joseph's Hermit Purple in every way. DIO stared into the crystal ball. Using Jonathan's stand he saw the Joestar Group. "Hmpf. It appears they have taken Kakyoin.", DIO thought. "He was a mere pawn. I have faith Grey Fly shall hinder their progress though."

DIO's thoughts shifted to the unknown man. DIO immediately noticed the birthmark. Jonathan's body allowed DIO to sense Joestars. The body seemingly had a connection to Jonathan's descendents. DIO could sense that the man had some sort of connection to the Joestars.

What puzzled him was that the man didn't show any Joestar qualities. DIO saw that Jotaro was pulling Star Platinum's punches back purposely as he didn't want to kill Kakyoin. The other man however didn't hesitate to draw and fire a revolver.

DIO decided to contact Pucci. As it appears fate has brought an anomaly.

* * *

Viktor had a very strange dream. He was being chased by a dark-skinned priest riding what looked to be a pure white unicorn. The priest muttered something about "heaven". Scalpels were being thrown at insanely fast speeds. Days would pass in mere minutes. After the man had cornered Viktor he told him "You're not supposed to be here." before throwing a scalpel at Viktor's head.

He woke up in a cold sweat. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to wake anyone else up he decided to use his phone. A Galaxy S2, a gift from his childhood friend Peter. Using his phone was practically useless as he didn't any signal. He decided to go back to sleep.

When Viktor woke up for the second time. He heard the others eating. After the events of the other day Viktor decided he could use a cigarette.

He reached into his duster's pocket. He grabbed a pack of methanol cigarettes. He put a cigarette in his mouth and used an old trench lighter to light it.

Taking a drag of the cigarette Viktor thought about his life. How he even obtained his stand. Why he was here. He wondered if he could meet his parents in the past. How that would affect his upbringing. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up by Joseph yelling that they were leaving. Apparently Jotaro's mother had fallen ill with a sickness caused by her stand. Killing DIO was the only way to stop her stand sickness.

Viktor weighed his options. In the end he decided that joining them would be the best thing to do.


	4. An overdue update

Hey. This story isn't dead. I'll try to add more chapters within the next week or so. I just had a shit-ton of school work + I'm running a D&D campaign for some of my mates online.


End file.
